1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, relate to a flash memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor memory device may be a storage device which is formed by semiconductor silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), or the like. Semiconductor memory devices can be divided into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices may lose stored data at power-off. Volatile memory devices may include static random access memory (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. Non-volatile memory devices may retain stored data even at power-off. Non-volatile memory devices may include read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase-change RAM (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. Flash memory may be either a NOR type or a NAND type.